


Switched

by lokitty656



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Gen, I swear, Kinda, Stan and Ford die, the actual thing is better, there's billdip if you squint, well reverse!bill and regular dipper, wow im bad at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitty656/pseuds/lokitty656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is fed up with Dipper and Mabel thwarting his plans. However, he knows of a universe where those twins would help him, so he decides to switch the twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently trying to get the rights to Gravity Falls, but I don't have them yet, so for right now I don't own the rights to Gravity Falls.

“No don’t do it!” Dipper yelled to his grunkles, Mabel following with her own warning. Bill turned around and flew right up to the cage.

“Don’t you toy with me, Shooting Star!” came the grating voice of their nemesis, “I see everything-” But was cut off when the girl raised her arm and sprayed him with purple paint. 

He stumbled back, clutching at his eye. “Ow, not again, why! Every time!”

His eye opened and he turned red with rage. “That’s it! No more bargaining. You kids are done for.”

He snapped his fingers and the twins were engulfed in a flash of blue fire. “NO!” came two voices.

The flames died down and there, slumped on the floor, was Dipper and Mabel, decked out in light blue and black. The two slowly stood up. Bill’s voice sounded out from above them. “Why hello there Burning Star! Dead Forest! Welcome to this dimension!”

The blue cage disappeared and Bill released the two older men from his grasp, watching in amusement as they ran towards the twins. “Come on, you two.” Stan said, grabbing their hands and pulling them away. “Ford has a plan to stop Bill, we need to leave before anything bad happens.

Dipper and Mabel exchanged a glance and pulled their hands away. Mabel spoke, “I want to know what’s going on. Where are we? What’s happening?”

Ford sighed. “We’re in Bill’s fearamid and he’s trying to take over the world. Now if you don’t mind, I need to go save the world.” He turned around, trench coat swinging behind him. Suddenly, he was enveloped in a blue light. He heard a dark chuckle from behind him.

“Taking over the world you say? Sounds like fun. Don’t you agree, sister?”

Ford was slowly turned around by the light, coming face to face to with his niece and nephew, their cold eyes glowing an eerie blue.

Stan tried to swing at Dipper, but was thwarted by Mabel, who pulled out a long dagger and used it to pin Stan’s hand to the ground.

“W-what did Bill do to you? Dipper, Mabel, please! Don’t do this” Ford pleaded.

Dipper gave the older man a small smirk and twisted his hand. A cracking sound echoed throughout the pyramid, and Ford’s legs twisted at an unnatural angle. “Bill? He did nothing but allow us to use our full potential.”

Dipper looked over to the yellow demon. 

“Has given us exactly what we’ve always dreamed of. He’s been talking to us for a while, through the dreamscape.” Dipper dropped Ford onto the ground and stomped on one of his legs, grinning at the ensuing scream. “He said that is we killed you two, he’d give us high positions when he takes over.”

Dipper nodded at Mabel, who took out another knife and stabbed it through Stan’s heart over and over, giggling in delight, blood coating her clothes. Meanwhile, Dipper just gazed at his soon-to-be deceased great uncle, and reached out his hand, enveloping the man in blue light. He clenched his hand and Ford’s hand grabbed a his throat, trying to get rid of the nonexistent hands cutting off his air supply. “Dipper, please…” He gasped out, but his nephew’s hand only tightened, cutting his air further. Dipper absentmindedly choked him while observing the yellow Bill. 

Mabel sat up, pushing her headband back into place with bloody hands and walked over to Bill. “So what will our positions be?” She asked, twirling a knife between her fingers. 

“Well,” he replied, turning towards the pyramid exit. “First we need to break this barrier, then we can take my plan global. You two can rule over whatever country or two you want. That should be good for you two. Oh, and as leaders of the new world, you’ll also be part of my special hit team, so to say. The first on that list is Gideon.”

Mabel grinned, teeth glinting in the dim light. Dipper dropped his hand, his great uncle dropping to the floor, heart already having beaten its final beat. He turned his impassive eyes towards the demon. “When do we start?”

Bill cackled in glee and headed with the twins to the barrier.

 

~~~~~ s w i t c h e d ~~~~~

 

Mabel and Dipper clung to each other as the blue fire enveloped them, and then they were falling. They landed on something- wait no, someone, if the soft gasp of surprise and pain was anything to go by. 

Mabel gasped and scrambled off the person, dragging Dipper with her. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Dipper offered his hand to the strange blue-haired man, who flinched away.

The man looked up at them, blue eyes filled with tears. Mabel dropped to her knees next to him. “Are you okay? Did we hurt you. We didn’t mean to fall, Bill did something to us.”

The man spoke. “Bu- but I didn’t do a-anything. I’m not allowed to…”

Dipper looked at the man, taking in the eyepatch, bowtie, and tophat. “Wait a minute, are you... Bill Cipher?”

The other nodded. Dipper’s brows furrowed. “We must be in an alternate dimension,” he whispered to Mabel, his twin nodding in agreement. 

“Bill,” Dipper asked softly, sitting on the floor next to the other. “What were Mabel and I like here?”

The demon drew in a sharp breath and shook slightly. “You were… horrible. Cruel. Power hungry… that’s why you summoned and bound me.” He held up his hands, showing the twins the bright blue chains that rested on his wrists. Dipper reached out and touched them. All three let out a surprised noise when the chains shuddered and disappeared.

The blue demon looked up in surprise and launched himself at Dipper, hugging him tightly. “Thank you.” He whispered, tears streaming down his face.

Dipper smiled into Bill’s hair. “You’re welcome.” he whispered. “Maybe this dimension wasn’t so bad,” he thought, thinking of the blue-haired boy in his arms.


	2. Safeguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been many years since Bill tossed the Pines twins aside. I wonder how they're doing.
> 
> Edited: Nov. 18, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part to Switched. I was originally going to make it just a one-shot, but decided on a fluffy BillDip companion piece. It has fluff eventually but there's angst first. Sorry.
> 
> I don't have the rights to Gravity Falls. If I did, BillDip would be canon.

It had been a few years since Dipper and Mabel had been thrown into this universe. Everything and everyone was so different, but it wasn’t exactly a bad different. Pacifica and Gideon were apparently this reverse reality’s version of Dipper and Mabel, and they got along quite well. 

Dipper and Mabel had actually staying with Pacifica instead of their Great Uncles. Stan and Ford were different in a bad way and after figuring out that the twins were not the right ones, they left. 

Overall, the twins were happy. They had friends, a nice place to live, and people they cared about.

But they couldn’t help but think about the dimension they were torn from. What happened to it? How was everybody? In their hearts they knew that the evil Bill had probably taken over and that everyone was dead but they didn’t want to accept it.

Dipper sighed and turned in his bed. He couldn’t stop thinking about everyone he might have been able to save. His head was filled with a million what-ifs and Dipper himself was teetering on the edge of a panic attack.

A flash of pastel blue caught his eye and he looked to the dark-skinned man hovering outside their room. “Dipper?” He called out softly, the other smiling at his Bill in return and motioning for him to come over.

The shy demon complied, sitting down and curling into Dipper. The two sat in companionable silence for a few moments before Bill spoke up again. “Y-you want to talk about anything?”

Dipper sighed and rubbed a hand on Bill’s back. “I just… I can’t help but wonder what happened to my dimension and what would have happened if Mabel and I had stayed.”

The demon sighed and looked down. “I know. Neither of the answers are very happy, but if you want to hear them th-then I’ll tell you.” He looked at Dipper, the other voicing that yes, he would like to know.

Will took a deep breath and began. “Well, for what happened to your dimension, the Gleeful twins killed both your Grunkles. They broke the barrier surrounding the town and the other me took over the entire world. He rules Earth now, the dictator of the world, with Burning Star and Dead Forest by his side.”

He looked at Dipper, who was unsurprised by what had happened. He knew whatever the other Bill had planned would be destructive and evil. He motioned for his Bill to continue.

“If you had stayed… you would have won. But not without consequences. To destroy Bill, you would have had to erase Stanley’s memory. You could have brought it back, but in doing so you open up a way for Bill to come back as well. However, if you brought back his memory, he and his brother would go monster hunting around the world, giving the Shack to Soos. Bill would have returned in around 15 years and you would have had to fight him all over again.”

“If you hadn’t brought back Stanley’s memory, his brother would have thrown himself into research after you two left to go back to California. Nobody would be there to get him to eat or sleep or even drink water. He would die.”

Bill paused to let it sink in for Dipper before continuing. 

“You would have found out about his death and gone to his funeral. Dipper, you would have been devastated. Both of your great uncles were gone now. You would have abandoned all your research and withdrawn into yourself, becoming incredibly depressed. A year later, you would commit suicide.”

“Mabel wouldn’t have been able to take that and would have followed you in death a few months later.”

Bill stopped talking, the only noise breaking the silence being the birds outside. He waited for Dipper to say something, but the taller man seemed almost catatonic.

Bill turned Dipper’s head to look at him. “Dipper… Mason. There was no way for you to win. At least here you can be happy. Mabel can be happy. She has Pacifica and you have me. And no, it’s not perfect, but it’s better than it could be.”

Dipper smiled down at his cute demon boyfriend and kissed Bill’s forehead. “You’re right. It’s really not that bad here. I don’t think anything could be bad with you around.”

He leaned back and laid down on the bed, pulling Bill down with him. The pair cuddled, simply enjoying each other’s presence.

Dipper caressed Bill’s cheek, the other looking up and locking Dipper’s brown eyes with his own glowing blue ones. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, and in that moment, Dipper Pines finally realized something.

His life was just how he wanted it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> i might write a short, fluffy reverse!bill x dipper companion piece but also maybe not. depends on the feedback. if you read it, let me know if you want the piece. thanks!


End file.
